Fortress Door
At any time during your or your teammate's turn, you may adjust the Door so long as you or a teammate controls a figure adjacent to the Door. The inside is the side with the bar and the bar can be adjusted only by a figure adjacent to the door on the inside. If the bar is up, the door is "unlocked" and can be opened from either side. If the bar is down, the door is "locked" and cannot be opened until it is unlocked by a figure. You do NOT need to be taking a turn with the figure adjacent to the door in order to open it. The Fortress Door is a Destructible Object. When its Life reaches 0, remove the Door section. Figures can now freely pass through the doorway. Stats *Life: 10 *Defense: 4 Abilities *'Reinforced Defense' When rolling defense dice against an attack from small or medium figures, add 2 automatic shields to whatever is rolled. When rolling defense dice against an attack from large or huge figures, add 1 automatic shield to whatever is rolled. Synergy *None Behind the Game *Which Special Powers and Attacks can target the door or other Destructible Objects? Per the Fortress instructions: The Door may be attacked by a Normal Attack, a Special Attack, or by special powers that only cause wounds. The Door cannot be targeted or attacked by special powers that may “destroy” it in one attack. Remember, that the Door is not a figure, but it can be targeted and attacked much the same way a figure is targeted and attacked, with some exceptions. The Door does not have a size. Special Powers/Special Attacks that target or enhance the attacking figure if the defending “figure” is a certain size will not work. (Examples: Deadeye Dan’s Ullar Enhanced Rifle Special Attack, Jotun’s Throw, Sir Denrick’s Giant Killer, & Gladiatrons’ Cyberclaw.) The Door cannot be instantly "destroyed". Special Powers/Special Attacks that even mention “destroy” as one of the effects cannot be used against the Door. (Examples: Deadeye Dan’s Sharpshooter & Grimnak’s Chomp.) The Door is not a figure. Special Powers that are not necessarily an attack cannot affect the door. (Examples: Morsbane’s Rod of Negation, Ne-Gok-Sa’s Mind Shackle, & Agent Carr’s Ghost Walk.) Also, the door is not affected by Raelin’s Defensive Aura. *Do enhancements work on the attacking figure when attacking the door? Yes, but only if they do not specify anything about the size of the defending figure. Sir Denrick’s Giant Killer for example, cannot affect Sir Denrick because the Door doesn't have a size. Normal enhancements like Taelord’s Attack Aura, Omnicron Snipers’ Deadly Shot, Agent Carr’s Sword of Reckoning 4, and Valguard’s First Assault 3, and effects like those will all work when those figures attack the door. See the previous question for more detail on which Special Powers/Special Attacks can affect the door. *Is there any limitation on when the Door's controller can open and close it? You may only open/close the door during your teammate's turns, or your own turn. You can now no longer open or close the door during an opponent's turn, so before you finish yours or your teammate's turn, make sure the door is in the position that you want it! (Hasbro FAQ) *Can the Shotgun, Grenades, and Explosion target the Door and hurt someone on the other side? These attacks will hit someone behind the door because they are adjacent to the door - being behind the closed door does not stop the ability from affecting them. *Does Jotun's Wild Swing interact with the door as though it were a figure? If Jotun is adjacent to the door, and an enemy figure is on the other side of the door, adjacent to the door, then the wild swing can hit the enemy figure. If the enemy figure is adjacent to the door and Jotun uses his wild swing on the figure, the door will also be attacked. *Does height advantage work against the Door? Height Advantage and Extreme Height Advantage apply against the Door. *If enemy figures are outside, adjacent to the closed door, when it opens, do they inflict any leaving engagement attacks on it? No. The door is not a figure. *My figure is too large to fit through the Door. Can it still pass through? No. A figure that cannot fit through the Door may not pass through and is stuck on one side of the Door. These figures include: Non Flying: • Jotun • Grimnak • Tor-Kul-Na • Wo-Sa-Ga'' • Shurrak • Frost Giant of Morh '''Flying': • Braxas • Charos • Theracus • Nilfheim • Su-Bak-Na • Mimring • Zelrig'' ''• Othkurik the Black Dragon • Moltenclaw Category:Destructible Objects